


Sucking Face

by SomethingWentWrong



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4713704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingWentWrong/pseuds/SomethingWentWrong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca and Chloe have been seeing eachother behind Aubrey's back, and she doesn't find out the way she would have liked.<br/>Already posted on ff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sucking Face

Beca and Chloe had just returned from their weekly date night, or 'Chloe's study group' as Aubrey was told as an explaination for Chloe's absence every Thursday night. She never questioned it really. Why would she? They were in college after all, and sometimes working with others really helped. The blonde usually spent the same time with her own study group, thinking it was just a coincidence that it so happened to fall on the same night as Chloe's; oblivious to the fact Chloe made Thursdays 'date night' shortly after her and Beca started dating, as she knew her roommate would be out of there apartment from 6 until 10pm.

Chloe and Beca would often return to the redhead's apartment after their evenings out. Kimmy Jin really wasn't a people person- meaning Becas dorm was off limits. The first few times they checked to make sure Aubrey was still out, but after a while they just got lazy.

The two girls were too caught up in eachother's lips and roaming hands to notice a sound coming from one of the bedrooms. All of a sudden a door was being slammed, which was then closely followed by a high pitched scream.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING IN HERE?" Aubrey shouted from just outside her bedroom.

Beca and Chloe immediately broke apart, both girls sporting wide eyes and open mouths. Chloe flattened her hair and smoothed out her shirt before turning to Aubrey with innocent eyes "Hey Bree, no study group tonight?"

Aubrey looked to Chloe, anger clouding her eyes "Hey Bree? Hey Bree!" 

Chloe visibly flinched at Aubrey's tone.

"You do not just 'Hey Bree' me, you explain to me right now why you were sucking face with this...this...midget!"

"Sucking face, really Aubrey?" Beca piped up.

Aubrey glared at the shorter girl before turning back to her best friend "Chloe, will you please explain to me what's going on".

"Listen Bree, Beca and I weren't just 'sucking face'.." Beca snorted, causing Chloe to send her a warning glance.

"Sorry" Beca mumbled, looking the leat bit apologetic.

"As I was saying, it's not what you think-"

"Oh really, and what is it that I think?" Aubrey interrupted.

"Well, if you stop interrupting me I'll explain." Chloe looked to Aubrey to make sure she stayed quiet before continuing "This isn't just some random hook-up, okay, Beca and I are dating. Have been for quite a while".

Aubrey was stunned into silence. She then turned to Beca for confirmation and the brunette just nodded once and gave an awkward smile. 

"How longs a while?" 

"About four months" Beca replied carefully, half hiding behind Chloe, expecting the blonde's wrath to be aimed at her. But what came next shocked Beca- Aubrey didn't look angry at all. She looked, well, kind of hurt.

Aubrey slowly made her way over to Chloe. "Four months?" She questioned in a quiet voice "You have been in a relationship for four months and you didn't tell me. I thought I was your best friend, Chloe, we tell eachother everything!".

Chloe's face visibly softened as she pulled the taller girl into a hug. "You are my best friend, Bree! I wanted to tell you, I really did. But I thought you'd react...well...kinda how you just reacted". 

Aubrey pulled back from the redhead and held her at arms length "Yeah, sorry about that. I guess I over reacted a little bit" She said sheepishly.

"It's okay" Beca replied, seemingly reminding the older girls of her presence.

Aubrey scoffed at the brunette. "I wasn't apologising to you, hobbit!"

"Hey" Chloe playfully pushed Aubrey in the shoulder while wrapping her other arm around Beca, "Don't talk to my girlfriend like that!". Aubrey gaged at the word 'girlfriend' causing Beca to roll her eyes.

"I am not going to be able to get used to this" Aubrey said under her breath.

"Well you better!" Beca replied before pulling Chloe's face to her own and attaching their lips.

Aubrey waited for them to pull apart, but after a short while she realised they didn't plan on stopping any time soon. "ENOUGH!" She yelled, grabbing the two girls attention "Just because I know about you to now, does NOT mean I want to see it!".

Beca just grabbed Chloe's hand and started making her way to the older girls bedroom. Just before she reached the door she turned to face Aubrey "Fine, you don't have to see it. But unless you want to hear it, I suggest you go take a walk or something".

"A very long walk" Chloe added with a wink.

Aubrey processed what Beca was insinuating and shuddered at the thought. She then proceeded to grab her jacket and purse before swiftly leaving the apartment, not sparing a second glance at the two girls.

Beca just laughed as she pulled Chloe the redhead's room before gently pushing her down onto the bed. "Now that that's over with, we can get back to our date" the shorter girl said suggestively.

Chloe just grinned at Beca, shaking her head slightly, amused by the younger girl. "So now that Aubrey knows, do you think it's time we tell the rest of the Bells?" She asked as she watched Beca crawl up the bed and hover over her.

"We'll worry about that tomorrow. Tonight, I have more important things on my mind." Beca said, before leaning down to capture Chloe's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this quite a while ago and it's not the best but I thought I'd post it on here anyway.


End file.
